


one more reason

by Wintersia



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Friendship, HitsuRuki, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersia/pseuds/Wintersia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>karena kali ini dia sudah menemukan satu alasan lagi untuk datang ke sana. — ♕ hitsuruki</p>
            </blockquote>





	one more reason

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does.  
> Warning : AU, OOC, penggunaan bahasa gaul, drabble, pendek
> 
> Happy reading~

“Selesai~!”

Senyuman puas tercetak jelas di bibir gadis mungil yang masih betah memandangi layar netbook 10 inch-nya dari tadi. Manik violetnya bergerak naik turun, menelusuri list yang terpampang di sebuah website, yang seirama dengan gerakan jari-jarinya membuka tab baru ataupun mengetik sesuatu. Masih terbalut seragam putih abu-abu, terbaca jelas sesuatu di name tag-nya, Kuchiki Rukia.

Lorong sepi di depan laboratorium biologi adalah tempat favoritnya untuk ‘bersemedi’ karena adanya fasilitas wifi dengan koneksi yang cukup kencang di sana. Gadis itu selalu rela menyediakan waktunya untuk berkunjung ke sana, selepas jam sekolah, bersama netbook-nya tersayang, Shirayuki.

Rukia datang ke tempat itu karena berbagai alasan. Satu, karena ingin mengunduh anime. Dua, karena ingin membaca manga. Tiga, karena ingin mengunduh anime sekaligus membaca manga, eh? Konyol? Katakan itu di depan Kuchiki Rukia yang sangat tidak tahan jika dirinya hidup tanpa koleksi anime dan manga-nya itu.

Biasanya gadis berambut pendek itu akan menguasai territorial (begitulah Rukia menyebutnya) itu seorang diri, namun semuanya tidak lagi sama sejak melihat sosok seorang cowok dengan seragam yang sama dan sebuah netbook ikut-ikutan memasuki spot yang biasanya diisi hanya oleh Rukia dan Shirayuki. Apa mau dikata, Rukia berusaha tak peduli. Jemarinya sudah gatal ingin membuka streaming site favoritnya.

Hening. Tidak ada satupun yang bersuara, karena keduanya asyik dengan netbook masing-masing. Seharusnya keadaan seperti itu bisa bertahan lama, kecuali jika salah satu pihak memutuskan untuk merusaknya dengan…

“Oy, lo lagi download apa sih? Koneksinya jadi lambat banget.”

Kerut-kerut kekesalan terpancar jelas dari wajah Rukia, dan dengan tak kalah dingin ia membalas, 

“Bukan urusan lo. Ini wifi sekolah, suka-suka gue dong mau download apa.”

Hening lagi.

Rukia berusaha untuk kembali tak peduli, namun ia jengah juga ketika menyadari bahwa cowok tadi sempat mencuri pandang lewat ekor matanya, bahkan iseng mengintip layar netbook Rukia. Gadis mungil itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk berlama-lama di situ untuk hari ini dan sekarang tengah membenahi barang-barangnya, tapi sepasang manik teal milik cowok itu masih setia mengawasinya, sampai…

“Oy.”

Mau apa lagi?

“Oy, lo yang disitu.”

Rukia mendelik sebal. “Setidaknya gue punya nama, bukan ‘Oy’. “

Cowok itu nyengir. “Modus banget sih, seolah-olah dengan begitu gue bakal nanya nama lo.”

Saus tar-tar.

“Mau apa?”

Cowok itu tertawa kecil. “Slow. Gue cuma mau nanya, besok lo dateng lagi gak ke sini?”

“Dan urusannya dengan lo adalah? Hey, mau gue dateng atau gak, kayaknya gak ada kaitannya dengan lo.”

Cowok itu kembali nyengir. “Hitsugaya Toushiro.”

“Hah?”

“Nama gue Hitsugaya, bukan ‘Hey’.”

Rukia makin dibuat pusing dan terkejut dengan tingkah cowok ini. “Lalu ap…”

“Gue nanya lo Kuchiki, apa lo besok dateng lagi ke sini?”

Kaget karena namanya tiba-tiba disebut cowok unik yang baru ditemuinya hari ini membuat Rukia kehabisan kata-kata dan sejurus kemudian…

“Memangnya kenapa?”

Hitsugaya tersenyum, “Gue mau minta koleksi anime lo. Koleksi lo lumayan banyak ternyata, gak wajar untuk ukuran cewek. Tapi gue seneng begitu tau ada cewek dengan hobi yang sama. Eh, cuma hari ini gue gak bawa flashdisk, jadi…”

Hitsugaya menyeringai kecil, yang jujur mendadak membuat degup jantung Rukia sedikit memburu, persis seperti yang dialami tokoh-tokoh wanita dalam anime.

“Jangan ada virus ya!”

Kalimat pendek itu meluncur dari mulut Rukia, yang dibalas dengan tatapan sedikit kaget dari Hitsugaya, namun sedetik kemudian cowok itu mengangguk.

“Oke.”

Rukia bergegas meninggalkan tempat favoritnya itu setelah membuat janji kecil untuk datang lagi keesokan harinya. Namun kali ini agak sedikit berbeda. Rukia sepertinya sudah menemukan satu alasan lagi untuk berkunjung ke tempat itu, selain anime maupun manga.

Hitsugaya Toushiro.

 

-Owari-

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi dari pengalaman sehari-hari xD. Juga terdorong untuk menulisnya setelah membaca http://bit.ly/10VcTJO by Kira Kazuki-kun xD
> 
> Thank you for reading~


End file.
